Dead Man Walking
by KaibaslilDevil
Summary: I combine Harry potter and wrestling. Its a song fic using the undertaker. He is really cool.
1. Default Chapter

DEAD MAN WALKING  
  
Ok. I am bored out of my mind right now, so I will do what I do best: That is torture my best friend and also kill off Hermione. (I wont get into what my other hobbies are. Ahem but James Marsters aka Spike is in them) Anyways, sorry Norma. (Fake sobs) U were a great friend. I will miss u dearly. DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!!! (Watch me die in school now. If I don't update for a week, it means I am dead.)  
  
Summary: I decided to do a song-fic. I love Undertaker, so whose song better to use than his himself.  
  
Disclaimer: Norma, I own ur ass. As for anything HP related, that goes to JK Rowling, who is a great writer.  
  
Spike: Hello, Mate. This story begins back in the good old days of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry: Hello Hermione.  
  
Hermione: U sound mad. Whats wrong?  
  
(Harry ties her to a chair)  
  
Spike: -Dead Man Walking-  
  
Harry: (Takes over for now) -You've done it now. You've gone and made a big mistake. And I can't allow you to think u can just walk away, so turn around, and face the crime that you're gonna pay and end this now, this is gonna be a judgmented.- (Hermione: What did I do now? I was a good girl) Harry: (Ignores her) -A cheap shot. That's the way that you play the game, and blind sides, things will never, ever be the same. Nice guys: except they always finish last, but bad-asses always kicking ass, whose ass?- (I am known as a bad-ass. I like bad-boys, which is how I got that nickname. Wanna know which bad-boys, then ask me?) (Hermione: Kick Rons ass. It's all his fault)  
  
Harry: -You're gonna pay, ur gonna pay, there's no forgiveness this time. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, it's my own business, You're mine, You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, I'm burning these walls to the ground, You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, I'm gonna bring you down.-  
  
Spike: (Takes over for now) -You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay- (Hermione: Give me one more chance, pllleeaaseee?)  
  
Harry: (takes over once again) -No more chances, no more excuses, no, lies, Your stories ending. Time to say your good-byes. Nice guys: Except they always finish last, but bad-asses always kicking ass, whose ass?-  
  
Spike: (Takes over for now again) -Asshole. Kicking ass-  
  
(Guitar beat starts)  
  
Hermione: Harry, please don't kill me off. I was nice to u for 4 years.  
  
Harry: Not quite. Forgetful, are we? (Ask me what Norma did to Mike and I will tell u)  
  
Hermione: What are u talking about?  
  
(Ron comes out and duct tapes her mouth. Thanks for the idea, Iccess- America)  
  
Harry: Thanks Ron. She was becoming annoying.  
  
(Beat continues)  
  
Harry: -You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, there's no forgiveness this time. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, it's my own business, you're mine. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, I'm burning these walls to the ground. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, I'm gonna bring u down.-  
  
Spike: (Takes over the last line of the song) -You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay.-  
  
(Spike takes the duct tape off her mouth)  
  
Hermione: Why do u want to kill me off? Norma loves me.  
  
Harry: Norma is gonna die also.  
  
Ron: But, I get to kill Norma. (Hell, I have a right to. I am her best friend, am I not?) (We have a weird relationship, don't we?)  
  
Norma: What did I ever do to u?  
  
Ron: Nothing. I am just bored. (Ron and Spike kill off Norma, then advance slowly on Hermione)  
  
Hermione: (Backs away) No, I don't wanna die.  
  
Harry: Too late to plead for forgiveness.  
  
Ron: You will pay for ur crimes.  
  
Spike: Now, good-bye Hermione.  
  
(All of a sudden, a scream is heard, and Hermione dies)  
  
Ron: Hey, I need a new best friend now.  
  
(Hey, Iccess-America how about it? Now that I killed off my best friend, wanna become my new best friend? Don't worry, u wont be dead. I don't do the killings. My friend, Mike does the killing. I just cheer him on.)  
  
Harry: U know u will always have me.  
  
Ron: Right, because we are best friends forever.  
  
(Don't worry, Norma is not really dead. I would never kill her off. Mike will kill her come July 8th. She turns 18 on July 7th, so we are gonna let her enjoy her freedom for a day, then kill her off.)  
  
Now, hope u all enjoyed my fic. I know it may not be as good as my constitution, but I wanted to get my feelings out first. I love my best friend like a sister, but I don't know if I deserve her as a friend. I mean, I am not good at keeping friends. I don't wanna see her get hurt.  
  
Next story will be the one where Iccess-America hosts some matches between D-Generation X and their challengers. Who should their challenges be? Jericho is already there, so don't bother telling me Jericho. Let me know in a review.  
  
See you all in Hell. Bye: KaibaslilDevil.  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	2. Why did I killed off Norma?

DEAD MAN WALKING  
  
Ok. I am bored out of my mind right now, so I will do what I do best: That is torture my best friend and also kill off Hermione. (I wont get into what my other hobbies are. Ahem but James Marsters aka Spike is in them) Anyways, sorry Norma. (Fake sobs) U were a great friend. I will miss u dearly. DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!!! (Watch me die in school now. If I don't update for a week, it means I am dead.)  
  
Summary: I decided to do a song-fic. I love Undertaker, so whose song better to use than his himself.  
  
Disclaimer: Norma, I own ur ass. As for anything HP related, that goes to JK Rowling, who is a great writer.  
  
Spike: Hello, Mate. This story begins back in the good old days of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry: Hello Hermione.  
  
Hermione: U sound mad. Whats wrong?  
  
(Harry ties her to a chair)  
  
Spike: -Dead Man Walking-  
  
Harry: (Takes over for now) -You've done it now. You've gone and made a big mistake. And I can't allow you to think u can just walk away, so turn around, and face the crime that you're gonna pay and end this now, this is gonna be a judgmented.- (Hermione: What did I do now? I was a good girl) Harry: (Ignores her) -A cheap shot. That's the way that you play the game, and blind sides, things will never, ever be the same. Nice guys: except they always finish last, but bad-asses always kicking ass, whose ass?- (I am known as a bad-ass. I like bad-boys, which is how I got that nickname. Wanna know which bad-boys, then ask me?) (Hermione: Kick Rons ass. It's all his fault)  
  
Harry: -You're gonna pay, ur gonna pay, there's no forgiveness this time. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, it's my own business, You're mine, You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, I'm burning these walls to the ground, You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, I'm gonna bring you down.-  
  
Spike: (Takes over for now) -You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay- (Hermione: Give me one more chance, pllleeaaseee?)  
  
Harry: (takes over once again) -No more chances, no more excuses, no, lies, Your stories ending. Time to say your good-byes. Nice guys: Except they always finish last, but bad-asses always kicking ass, whose ass?-  
  
Spike: (Takes over for now again) -Asshole. Kicking ass-  
  
(Guitar beat starts)  
  
Hermione: Harry, please don't kill me off. I was nice to u for 4 years.  
  
Harry: Not quite. Forgetful, are we? (Ask me what Norma did to Mike and I will tell u)  
  
Hermione: What are u talking about?  
  
(Ron comes out and duct tapes her mouth. Thanks for the idea, Iccess- America)  
  
Harry: Thanks Ron. She was becoming annoying.  
  
(Beat continues)  
  
Harry: -You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, there's no forgiveness this time. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, it's my own business, you're mine. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, I'm burning these walls to the ground. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay, I'm gonna bring u down.-  
  
Spike: (Takes over the last line of the song) -You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay. You're gonna pay, You're gonna pay.-  
  
(Spike takes the duct tape off her mouth)  
  
Hermione: Why do u want to kill me off? Norma loves me.  
  
Harry: Norma is gonna die also.  
  
Ron: But, I get to kill Norma. (Hell, I have a right to. I am her best friend, am I not?) (We have a weird relationship, don't we?)  
  
Norma: What did I ever do to u?  
  
Ron: Nothing. I am just bored. (Ron and Spike kill off Norma, then advance slowly on Hermione)  
  
Hermione: (Backs away) No, I don't wanna die.  
  
Harry: Too late to plead for forgiveness.  
  
Ron: You will pay for ur crimes.  
  
Spike: Now, good-bye Hermione.  
  
(All of a sudden, a scream is heard, and Hermione dies)  
  
Ron: Hey, I need a new best friend now.  
  
(Hey, Iccess-America how about it? Now that I killed off my best friend, wanna become my new best friend? Don't worry, u wont be dead. I don't do the killings. My friend, Mike does the killing. I just cheer him on.)  
  
Harry: U know u will always have me.  
  
Ron: Right, because we are best friends forever.  
  
(Don't worry, Norma is not really dead. I would never kill her off. Mike will kill her come July 8th. She turns 18 on July 7th, so we are gonna let her enjoy her freedom for a day, then kill her off.)  
  
Now, hope u all enjoyed my fic. I know it may not be as good as my constitution, but I wanted to get my feelings out first. I love my best friend like a sister, but I don't know if I deserve her as a friend. I mean, I am not good at keeping friends. I don't wanna see her get hurt.  
  
Next story will be the one where Iccess-America hosts some matches between D-Generation X and their challengers. Who should their challenges be? Jericho is already there, so don't bother telling me Jericho. Let me know in a review.  
  
See you all in Hell. Bye: KaibaslilDevil.  
  
READ AND REVIEW Eh, I changed my mind. I wanna add one more chapter so I can give at least Norma a fighting chance. No, I did not kill her in the story, yet. I resurrected her so I can pick on her some more. This is an example of what happens when u have far too much time on ur hands.  
  
Chapter Two: Why I am so bent on killing off my best friend?  
  
Spike: Oh, that's easy. U want to get rid of her so Iccess-America can take her place.  
  
KaibaslilDevil: That is not true. I kill her off because I have nothing better to do with my life.  
  
HHH: Could have fooled me.  
  
KaibaslilDevil: Hey! I am the authoress here. U better be good, or I will banish u to Iccess-America' house.  
  
Shawn: And that's a bad thing.  
  
KaibaslilDevil: OOHHH! U two are impossible. I don't know how in the world she deals with u.  
  
Iccess-America: (Here, I decided to bring u back once again. Oh well, u can teach them a lesson) A lot of patience and love comes a long way.  
  
Spike: That's true, but don't forget about honesty and trust.  
  
Iccess-America: Oh yeah, that too.  
  
KaibaslilDevil: now, I bring out Norma to my new, improved Piper's Pit. (Hey, he started this whole thing. Forget about Jericho and his Highlight Reel, Piper started this first. Jericho is nothing but a big fraud!!!)  
  
Norma: (looks around) Impressive.  
  
(I put silk curtains on my windows, a nice rose bed, it is a water bed, a nice spinny chair, they are cool, a new satellite dish that is 6 feet high and a nice bug screen TV that reaches the roof of my mansion.)  
  
KaibaslilDevil: I know, but I did not bring u out here to admire my nice room. I brought u out here to tell u that Iccess-America is my new best friend and u can now go gwet a new best friend.  
  
Norma: Not gonna happen. I have known u for 4 years. We have been through anything. I refuse to throw away 4 years of friendship just like that. KaibaslilDevil: (Nods) True, true, but why bother being my friend now?  
  
Norma: Because I am here for u for every little thing. I am like a shadow to u. Where ever u go, I am right behind u. U helped me bring out the real me, not Mo, not Devin, u. U are my best friend now and u always will be.  
  
Kaibaslildevil: Even to this day?  
  
Norma: (Smiles at me) Now and forever. We will always be friends forever.  
  
KaibaslilDevil: How can I refuse that?  
  
(We share a big hug. Don't worry, u will still be my assistant no matter what happens.)  
  
Spike: God u people are all to bloody mushy for me. (He goes away) (Don't worry, he will be rewarded later on tonight.)  
  
KaibaslilDevil: Good, now that this is all cleared up, I guess I better go work on my new story huh?  
  
Norma: Sure. See you tomorrow. (We go to the same school)  
  
Iccess-America: See you in ur next story.  
  
(My next story is about the D-Generation X) Ummm.. is Road Dogg the one with the Red dread locks in his hair. I think he is cute and I am not sure of his name. Maybe u all can tell me?)  
  
Iccess-America, I will see you also when we write up a story together. Tell me the title and let me know who is writing first. See you then. Bye.  
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
